Marshal Lang
by sgmanclanafan
Summary: Clark and Lana have never met other than Lana leaving Smallville after the meteor shower that killed her parents. Clark is in witness protection he Mets Lana for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Marshal Lang

Clark really screwed up this time, now he was in witness protection. He was the prime witness against his old friend Lex. His duties as Superman were being scaled back at the Justice League, because he was the star witness at Lex's trial in three month's. Lex sat in a cage in the high security prison funny part was this prison once a long time ago held his father after his murder trial. A long ago Clark and Lex were good friends almost brothers one could say, but Lex screwed that up too. Never in his wildest dreams did Clark envision himself in witness protection, the laughter from his fellow Justice League members still rang in his ears. Three weeks ago there were daily multiple attempts on Clarks life, from those events the feds have kept him in hiding. Now Superman sat in a nondescript building waiting to meet the Marshal that was going to be responsible for his safety. It was going to be more like Superman was going to be protecting the person that was assigned to him. The absurdity of it was almost enough to make him laugh.

The door opened the director of this US Marshal office entered followed by a short and very beautiful woman, Clark sat up straighter in his chair. "Clark you're no stranger to police procedures but were going to mix it up on the guys hunting you, please meet Marshal Lana Lang she is the most successful Marshal we have in witness protection she hasn't ever lost someone under her care, there have been close calls but never a loss.' Clark looked at Lana he could feel his pulse race a little. "Thanks that's great to know I'm sure I'll be handled safely, I mean I be ok in her hands, no, no I mean she will make it safe". The director laughed "I never thought I would see Clark Kent tongue tied". Lana was turning a little red at his comments,good lord he is cute just the kind of guy she would want to have in her life. Lana stood "ok nice, Mr. Kent, lets go I understand there have been multiple attempts on you life so far, let's not have a third ok." "Boss we need to go". The director pushed an envelope across the table, "Lana inside you will find new ID's you both need to change your look and get photos taken then get out of town". "The credit cards are unlimited just remember this is a government operation and the goal is to have Mr. Kent here get to the trial and testify alive". "Right" said Lana as she opened the packet looking at the contents nodding a couple of times "any questions Mr. Kent"? "Please call me Clark all my friends do" he smiled turning on the Kent charm. Lana sat there lookingoh my god that smile should be a registered weapon, "right Mr. Kent shall we go". Clark looked at the director with a you have to be kidding look on his face. Clark Ive known your reputation for years as the best reporter the Planet has short of having superman as your body gaurd Marshal Lang is you best bet on getting to the trail. Lets go Mr. Kent, if theres problems I'll call the number boss. They got up and Clark followed Lana out,good lord she is cute, if things were different, I would like to date her. Lana turned half way down the hall "and don't let me catch you staring at my ass'. A shocked and red faced Clark could only say 'yes ma'am'.

They got in Lana's car she handed him a hat and dark glasses put these on it will help hid you until we change your looks and they took off to their first stop a hotel, they went directly to the 10th floor Lana knocked on room 1121 the marshall opened the door letting them into the room. Everything is set up Lana good luck as he left. their cover was Mr. and Mrs. John Jones. Lana was Alicia Jones his wife of 6 years the background was very complete they would pass a homeland security inspection without tripping any alarms. Clark removed the dark glasses Lana had him wear and said don't think I need these. Lana looked at clark the first order of business was Clark's glasses they really stood out. She asked "can you see ok without the glasses"? "Uh yes I can why"? "You're going to lose them there almost a signature to your face and the hair how about blond or ginger". "Not ginger anything but that". Clark handed over the glasses which she put in the envelope she handed him a upper end hair dye for men "you can handle that yourself right"? "I can get through it." "Good I have to figure out what hair color I'm going to have" smiled Lana. "Why change it you're beautiful. It's me they're looking for not you". "Mr. Kent" she sounded exasperated "they can find out I was assigned to you then they will be looking for me to find you capeesh"? "Oh I didn't think of that". "That's why my charges remain alive and get to court to testify". "This is just fluff to throw them off our track and keep them busy". Clark took his shower and came back to the room Lana approved "it looks good on you Clark" she said. He is so hot I would just like to jump his bones Lana laughed to herself. Lana was next she came out blonde also. Clark busied himself as Lana got clothes together and went back to the shower to change out of the hotel robe to street clothes. After they were both dressed Clark noticed her eye color had changed instead of the lovely almond shade of brown Lana had it was now blue. "Aw, I liked your eyes the almond color was enchanting". Lana thought he noticed my eye color that's a first. "Well not many blondes have brown eyes the standard is blue eyes hence the contacts to change the color or should I have green like yours"? "Blue works, good that's what is on my identification papers, little late to change it now". "Pack it up we need to move to a room three floors up were upgrading". They took the papers with them and left everything else behind. The new room had matching luggage and full wardrobes ready for them "as soon as we crossed that door way we're the Jones a moderately rich couple from Florida you were a stockbroker who made a killing in futures and retired earlier than should ever be possible, I'm your doting wife". "Remember the story, make up a several stories of what you did to get rich and you should have enough conversation to get us through"."I'll be a bit of an airhead to everyone but I'll be watching, one thing when I say down, you go down, when I say run you run got it, if I saw jump, jump now, not later." This woman was all business and stunningly beautiful Clark was going to like this. He could feel his heart pitter pattering faster as she spoke. "Ok what about kissing". "Keep it to a minimum please and no tongue ever." "Ok, got it". "Affectionate pecks on the cheek should be

the norm for us". "Right" said Clark while he was thinkingI'll never be able to stop once I start kissing heras he licked his lips swiping his tongue back and forth. "One more thing we'll be sleeping in the same bed, no funny business". "I've taken down and eaten guys bigger than you for breakfast just try putting hands where they don't belong". Clark took a deep breath "I won't give you any reason to eat me for breakfast and take me down" he smirked. Lana turned beet red.

Two days later they went to the valet to get their car instead of the police officer special they arrived in a brand new shelby mustang was driven up. Clark paid the kid to put the bags in the back as today was the first day of their trip to their new location and hide out. Clark as shocked to say the least. Lana smiled "honey get in the car we should get going, if going to make our next hotel by nightfall". Clark stumbled "you're so right Alicia, I just am looking forward to putting some miles on our new toy" he said. Clark got in and they took off, the car was a pleasure to drive and Lana looked beautiful as a blue eyed blonde too, he liked the brunette and the almond eyes better however he hoped he could see them again soon. They drove for most of the day stopping for gas and food only, the next hotel was nice but nothing to write home about.

Three days later they were standing in front of a mansion on the waterfront of Sarasota Florida. They had gates all around, armed guards, and a beachfront property with a huge cabin cruiser. Three more car's sat in the drive a GT 40, a Lambo, and an old time hot rod a 32 bucket coupe. Clark was in heaven. He thought it's time Superman upgraded, look at all this. They were met by the details head guard a blackwater employee all the guards wore Blackwater gear. "Welcome to your new home Mr and Mrs. Jones". Lana said "thanks Harry, but you can call me Alicia this is my husband John". "Pleasure I'm sure" he shook hands. "I'll have one of the guys take your bags out and place them in the master enjoy your exploration of this place we have covered everything no one can get in here we have an electric perimeter and then the dogs and finally the best Blackwater has to offer I've crewed this team for ten years we've seen action all over the globe, glad we got this assignment it should be a cake walk". Clark said "thanks Harry it's good to know we have an experienced team".

John and Alicia retired upstairs to the master bedroom. More expensive clothing filled the closet and the bed was the softest thing Clark had ever laid in. Lana took out a little black device and pushed a button on top Clark winced he heard the electronic squealing. "You ok Clark" asked Lana, "you used my real name"! "Relax this is a scrambler the latest in government inventory". "I wanted to tell you about this place it belonged to a drug kingpin and the cars and boat too". "If anyone asks you have a friend in the banking world when the property came up and was foreclosed on, your buddy sold it to you ok"? Right thought Clark. "Ok what about the blackwater guys". "They were hired because there are rumors of money and drugs being hidden in the walls". "We can't have you getting shot over a drug deal going bad now can we". "Oh wow a scarface guy really lived here"? "Yes" smiled Lana not getting over how attractive Clark was. "How about we go for a swim and then eat he suggested". Lana reached over and turned off the scrambler "that's a great Idea honey a swim and lunch brilliant". They settled into a routine quickly the weeks of waiting went by fast.

The house came with membership to some country club neither Clark or Lana had any interest in going to or doing the social thing, it was enough to get up every day and spend time together without ripping each others clothes off. Once in awhile they would go out but mostly they stayed to themselves. That was until the social director of the Club came knocking with half a dozen busy bodies in tow. Clark came down the stairs after spending time communicating with the Justice League secretly, he heard a lot of heart beats he wasn't used to hearing. The Blackwater guys had turned several curious people away in the last few weeks they seemed very capable of making the point nothing to see here. Clark approached the main room cautiously these could be Lex's people and they knew superman's weakness at least until he could get a hold of all of them and remove the knowledge from their minds. He entered the room ready for combat and was shocked to see Alicia sitting talking with several women he heard clearly a collective sigh out of these women, Lana stopped doing that a week ago she just smiled like the cat who caught the mouse. "Oh ladies this is my husband John his brain is the reason we're here, he's so smart at that stock thing" on and on went air headed Alicia.


	2. Chapter 2

Fort Leavenworth Army Prison.

Mean while at the high security prison Lex had been transferred to after his abortive escape attempt that was stopped by Superman. 45 of Metropolis's finest were injured during the escape attempt on the holding facility. Lex could care less all he wanted was the witness against him dead. Lex was moved by Superman personally to this new federal site. Lex's legal staff threatened all sorts of legal action until they were told where he was being held. The government would allow only one of Lex's army of lawyers in to see him in supermax.

Lex was chained to a desk he was pissed his hit team couldn't kill one reporter Clark Kent his one time friend was now his sworn enemy. "Ugh, get me out of here". "The judge turned down your bail request Mr. Luthor". "The judge said you represent a threat to humankind like no other, he said you were worse than Hitler". Lex smiled "really, Hitler was the best he could do, he could have at least got my name sake Alexander the Great". Lex sat quietly for a moment I have a Judge to add to my must kill list but after this is all over and done. Lex turned his attention to his lawyer, "Ok I'm going to say this once and only once I want Clark Kent dead, do whatever it takes". The head lawyer nodded his head, "yes sir". The guard appeared at the door "times up". As he was led out of supermax he saw all sorts of killers, the worst of the worst said one of the guards. They walked in pairs, the rule was shoot first and shot again, then ask questions. The Attorney questioned why he worked for this madman, oh yea if he didn't do as instructed he and his family were going to be dead, Lex Luthor was a bad man he hoped he was put behind bars and all his resources were stripped from him or he was dead. Then and only then might the nightmare end and his family have a degree of safety.

Alicia and John were dragged into the sun coast upper class kicking and screaming. Neither wanted to have anything to do with these self important people but they had an appearance to keep up so off to their first social engagement. They were smart enough to take the Blackwater team, at least four of them; good thing too they had to grab and delete photos from a lot of phones. They missed one self important party goer, moments later a facebook message showed up exclusive pictures of Siesta Key's newest additions; the Jones from New York boring new money. The social climber was Lois Lane reporter for the local rag. Daddy got out of the service and bought her a newspaper but demoted her to head reporter. Lois was good at getting the story not running a paper. The amazing thing is she didn't recognize her old partner.

Clark was sweating bullets until he figured Lois didn't know him at all. The blackwater guys missed Lois getting a shot of the Jones's so it went without notice. Alicia and John made nice with everyone keeping everything light. They didn't allow anyone to pin them down with future commitments.

Lana was getting very taken with her charge he looked more than just good. By her third drink he was looking awesome just what she wanted and needed. Clark noticed Lana getting closer to him and her touch was making him crazy it was bad enough they were sleeping in the same bed and he wasn't taking her in his arms. This was going to be pushing that restraint. She smelled, looked, and was sexy as hell. Tonight was going to be hard in a whole lot of ways.

They left the party around 10 pm John drove the GT home Lana had slowed her drinking and regained some of her composure but she was still touching him in the most tantalizing ways. Once they were safely inside the bedroom Clark hit the bathroom first quickly doing his routine and headed to bed. Lana smiled to him warmly as she left to do the same. Clark laid with his face to the door to see her come out she had taken to sleeping on his chest at night. Clark was hoping for more for over a week now. Clarks eyes just about popped out of his head Lana opened the door here she was wearing one of his tee shirts, he thought she could wear a burlap bag and still look stunning not to mention sexy. "What's the matter John see something you don't like"? "No, uhm it's more like something I see that I like way too much". Alicia smiled "I bet you've used that line on a bunch of girls". "Honestly I've never used a pickup line in high school I went to prom with my best friend Chloe she wanted a relationship but it didn't feel right, the one kiss we had felt like I was kissing a cousin or my mom". "No way you didn't date in high school? Nor much in coledge either they were nice people but they never felt right if you know what I mean". "Your the first women" and Clark fell silent. I'm the first woman what Clark way to leave someone hanging big guy" as she approached the bed. Well i, I have feeling for you Alicia real feelings and it's not that your protecting me either". "There is something about you I'm very attracted to you". "How attracted" smiled Lana. "Very attracted I think I'm falling in love with you I have never had these kind of feelings". "My Mom used to tell me I would know when I met the right lady and Lana your the person for me, unless you feel differently about me". Lana didn't say anything for a moment or two. Clark got out of bed and started for the next bedroom over he started to say I'm sorry you don't feel that and Lana ran to him kissing him. I feel the same way I was afraid to say anything I didn't know how you would react or if you would reject me and my feelings". They were entwined in each other's arms the passion and temperature was going up for both of them. They broke the neverending kiss, "Well I think its time Mr. and Mrs. Jones got to bed and got busy don't you"? Clark carried Lana over to the bed "turn on that jamming thing I want to call you by your real name when we make each other scream". Clark peeled the blankets back with one hand making a open invitation to her to join him in bed. Clarks smile could light the whole room, Lana stood on her own two feet and flew on top of Clark, the jammer lay forgotten on the floor. Shortly the little clothing they had on was gone then only sounds were "oh yea right there and harder". They made love for two hours straight, both had been satisfied several times and they kept going until they were worn out.

They awoke at 7 the next morning and continued their daily routine out for a run and then breakfast and some pool time. Today was the first time they took out the boat neither had any nautical experience of note, so a local captain was hired to give them a shakedown and give them the basics of boating operation and safety. John did the learning and Alicia did the tanning; by three they were back dockside, John drove them home to their pier. Alicia had two bags with her at all times one had whatever she needed and the other was their go bag in case it all fell apart, they had what they would need to continue on the road to safety but this time they would be on their own.

Clark asked Lana after they decided on having diner on the boat and the staff ran off to get the meal ready. Once everyone was out of earshot Clark asked about the other bag, Lana took him down below "look the other bag is our go bag in case they find us and we make it out we can still keep going and survive until we can find safety". "Did you know your old partner was working down here"? "Yes I saw her at the party but your disguise seemed to work she didn't recognize me at all". "That's good then I was worried about that for a while", Lana relaxed into his arms which he wrapped around her in a second. "The second I heard her name I started to listen to her and I didn't hear anything about you other than what a hunk and she wished you weren't married" smiled Lana.

I wasn't aware of her saying that when did you hear that? Uhm, Uhm I …. how could she tell him the necklace she wore for years as a child and teen gave her a present, she could read others minds. "Clark did you ever hear about the meteor showers that hit a place called Smallville Kansas"? "Yes actually why"? "I was three when they hit, I lost my parents and my aunt adopted me". "The only memory I have of of Smallville is a nice couple who adopted a boy about my age who were our neighbors and a yellow farmhouse". "My aunt sold all the land and soon after we moved to New York to start over but I got a present before I left it was a meteor rock necklace". "I wore it for years until I became a Marshal actually it gave me a present, something unusual, I can read minds". "My ability has helped me keep my charges alive. I can scan a whole room in seconds and pick up on anyone who means to do evil". "I grew up in Smallville Lana it's my hometown, that yellow farm house was my parents". "I know all about Meteor powered people if you read the old newspapers you'll find my name in the paper almost every week it felt like". "I was always, it seemed to be saving my friends from someone else who went off the deep end using their powers". "I'm glad that you are using yours for good". "Thanks Clark, are you a meteor infected person"? "Why do you ask"? "Well I can't seem to read you ever, it's kinda nice I think that's one of the many reasons I like being so close to you all the time".

Clark took a deep breath well at least I won't be found out I hope. "That's cool Lana I'm happy to know someone who can use their powers for good for a change". Clark felt compelled to tell Lana his secret but he held back it just wasn't time yet to share that little fact. They went to bed shortly Lana feeling much closer to her charge than she had ever felt with any man before as she settled into his chest she thought I could get used to doing this for the rest of my life.


	3. Marshal Lang ch 3

The next morning their routine got a little change Lana wanted to go shopping in town to see what they had and to just get out of the house talking a 8 man Blackwater team with them. They started out at the circle, all the high end boutiques were there. Lana looked for hours and went to several other places as well. There were a few things she liked. Clark thought everything looked good on her, he was no help at all. Unknown to them they were picked up on several surveillance cameras and their images were scanned by Luthor Corp security, still under Lex's orders to find Clark Kent. The security monitors recorded a 55 percent possible match they had sent out teams to investigate anything over 60 percent so this one passed under the radar of their net. But everything for this was under review and someone would rerun the data and look over the images to determine if they needed to send out a team. They knew going out was a risk but Lana was starting to get a case of cabin fever being around Clark was doing things to her she thought she would never ever feel.

LEAVENWORTH Prison, Lex Luthor's solitary confinement cell

Lex was going crazy in his cell he had to get Kent if he's gone the charges will most likely be dropped no witness, no charges. He was stuck here for now but a little cash bought him access he could get notes to his teams telling them what to do next. The note told them to widen the net look everywhere. Lex smiled to himself you will die my old friend, you will be dead soon. He laughed for a good hour in his solitary cell the guards had long ago thought this one was off his rocker but took the money anyways what could he do to them, little did they know. Lex wanted his old friend dead and he wanted it to happen now.

Sarasota, Florida ….. dockside

John and Alicia were out sunbathing when a tourist snapped a shot of their boat and them the picture was uploaded to facebook and in seconds a 60 percent likelihood of a positive return was being reported to Lex's security staff. They dispatched a team to look into this higher probability hit. Within hours a three man team was on its way to Sarasota Florida to verify this new information. Clark and Lana just finished an enjoyable lunch together being on their boat it gave them the secure feel they needed. It just would have been nice not having Lex's team showing up soon.

The

The next afternoon, the Luthor Corp security team was in place looking in on the higher probability hit. They took several shots all returned probabilities of around 60 percent still nothing to say this was their target. Today wasn't going to be their lucky day they sat in place observing they were noticed by the blackwater team in short order and found themselves being moved along. The man in charge wasn't sure about this hit. This could be the target they were looking for but he knew the reputation of Blackwater they didn't mess around. He called in for more surveillance observers. They took a week and finally got a return they were looking for, they got one photo with a 95 percent probability he immediately withdrew his observers and retreated as the contact team would be in place soon. Lex was chomping at the bit he wanted Kent dead if this was him he was just as good as dead, Lex sent a team of thirty assassins to take out this pair.

Noon was the set time for the hit, hopefully it would be over in moments leaving a very dead witness. The team got in place and they were going to storm the walls and take them on the boat. They liked to have lunch on the boat so that made the best place for the hit. The kill team was to attack from the water they would run the zodiac right into the cabin cruiser killing anyone stupid enough to stick their head out. While the rest of the assault would be tying up the blackwater guys.

Clark and Lana were feeling restless today they decided to go out to lunch today. They climbed into the GT40 and got ready to go for a ride. As they pulled out of the driveway with their escort, bullets flew everywhere. The blackwater security team fell into action as the first few rounds landed. Lana being the wheel hit the gas as the fire fight started, she told Clark to stay low but he seemed determined to get out of the car, Lana screamed as he went into action. Clark slipped out of the seat of the GT40 and quickly changed into Superman lifting the car into the air heading north. The assassin team had three helicopters assigned to do fly over and to kill any survivors. The helicopters opened fire on the flying car. They took on the GT40 little did they realize that it was Superman making the car fly. Soon enough the helicopters were all down Superman's heat vision burned out their motors they fell to the ground. Lana was in shock one moment she was just edging out the driveway and the next she was in a severe fire fight unarmed at the moment. She reached for her purse to retrieve her gun to return fire and so they could escape. She just started to return fire as the car lifted off the ground accelerating at a fantastic speed, she was airborne. It took Lana a few minutes to notice Clark wasn't in the car. Once she did the thought she had lost her charge she was torn up that Clark might be lying dead by the side of the road. Three vans were driving on Siesta Key drive across the entire road they all were smoking ruins after Clark's heat vision fried they engines and interiors. Clark flew the GT40 north at supersonic speed he planned to set it down in about 60 miles but right now his plan was to get them out of danger. Lana had no idea why the car was flying but was grateful the car was out of danger for the moment. When the car landed Lana was still crying her eyes out she was lost until she saw the blue uniform and red cape she knew who saved her but why didn't he save Clark she cried harder. Clark saw a tear streaked Lana she looked so good to him but he had to play it cool as Superman for a moment or two. "Miss Lang", he called she slowly looked up seeing his eyes for the first time, Lana's jaw dropped, it couldn't be no way, she was scared, she was worried, she was afraid, Clark was gone dead on the side of the road back in Sarasota. But here in front of her he stood in Superman's suit no less, The only words out of her mouth was a weak "Clark" more of a question than anything else. She was shocked to see the man she had been thinking that was hers was alive and well. Not full of bullet holes and bleeding by the side of the road. Lana passed out Clark wearing Superman's suit was too much she was on overload. Clark super speed to catch her in time so she didn't hit the ground. Clark blew a gentle cold breath on her face trying to get her to rouse and wake. As she came to a lot of things hit her all at the same time oh and one small detail Clark Kent is Superman OMG he's Superman!!! Lana didn't know what she was feeling, the man she had fallen for was Superman OMG, he's Superman for gosh sakes!!! Lana passed out again well Clark smiled guess it's a little much for her just yet. Clark put her back in the car and took them up in the air to some place quiet and secluded. This was going to be a long conversation. Once it happened that is, considering every time Lana came to she passed out again!

Clark looked to the east seeing a small island where they could talk undisturbed he was gone in a flash leaving a contrail as the car cut through the air. Lana awoke to the sound of lapping waves she saw on the hood of the car an imposing sight a man in a red cape with a very identifiable symbol on the back. She groaned Superman almost a question. Clark couldn't help but smile there was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen A slightly sleepy and out of it Lana Lang his heart beat faster a lot faster. He went to the open door well good morning sleepy head. Lana smiled was he flirting with me? Then she remembered this is Clark Kent my charge, she was protecting Superman? Boy talk about a confused lady. Lana started to say something a couple of times but it died on her tongue before it got out. Clark finally spoke you must be mad at me for not telling you the truth I'm sorry I usually don't let people in on my secret but there was no way to not tell you now I'm sorry. But we made love, I'm in love with Superman, this came out as a statement and a question. Clark smiled well I'm glad that's out of the way I love you too Lana I have never met a woman like you. You are the other half of me Lana Lang I love you so much it hurts to not tell you. I guess you have questions maybe?

Lana was finally back in control of her thoughts well this explains why I can't read your thoughts then. Yea he smiled. Good lord that smile really needs to be a registered as a weapon. Lana's eyes went wide open she said almost in shock I made love to Superman, several times, oh my god she shrieked. There she was mouth hanging open eyes glossed over on whatever cloud was convenient at the moment. Clark she finally said you're really Superman right? Yea that would explain the flying car and the tights and cape. Lana laughed this was absurd she was sleeping with Superman she was protecting Superman from Lex Luthor no less. Clark she asked I'm not dreaming this am I? No Lana you're not dreaming this is absolutely real and I really am in love with you. Lana had a smile equal to Clarks plastered across her face, She got out of the car pulling him down to her lips good she said real life is so much better than my dreams! Clark smiled and closed in for a kiss. They both kissed for a while not noticing the diving boat coming their way. The dive boat captain watched a expensive car fly thru the air landing on a sandbar 10 miles off Nassau Island. He changed course to the spot where the car landed. He could see a red cape flapping in the breeze he put down his binoculars. There off his starboard bow was Superman kissing some woman. Clark noticed the dive boat approaching the islet "Lana we attracted attention we need to go get in the car quickly before someone can get a shot of us". Lana smiled climbing back into the GT40 as it took off into the sky leaving a disappointed bunch of reef divers in their wake.

Clark landed the car in some small town somewhere on the east coast. Well were down and safe for the moment he smiled at Lana she had finally got over her fainting spell and shock of Clark Kent being Superman. Clark changed back to his John clothes. What's next Clark asked Lana? What do you mean he asked? Well our identities and the comfortable life style are burned we have to get rid of this car it sticks out like a red flag. Once we dump the car which we won't get much without a title. Then I have the backup Identities which no one knows anything about but our money is limited to the ten grand in the go bag and whatever we can get for this car. I hadn't thought about that, the trial is in eleven weeks right, what happens if the trial gets delayed? Well we're going to be stuck without support and hopefully we don't have another gun battle. Yea rather not have Clark Kent shot up in a gun battle. Ok so what then?

Lana sat back in the car seat well first I think we need to get rid of this car, problem is we don't have a title so it's off to a chop shop or find an unscrupulous car dealer who can create a title for this car. Second is our cash, ten grand there are two pack of hundreds in the go bag of five grand each. Were going to need more money. Also I know there are several moles in the protective service branch we can't go back to them for any reason I don't know who to trust. Clark thought what about your mind reading ability I can only read what they are thinking about at the moment not dig through their minds looking for a specific piece of information. I wish I could do that but I can't. The biggie is we'll have to rely on the news outlets for the actual trial date, I caught two people thinking about the money they got from Lex to get details about who the witness was. Oh said Clark two people from Ed's staff are working for Lex at least Clark there might be more I don't know. We have to stay off the radar until the trial starts and finishes I have a question does Lex know your Superman? I'm not sure Lex has been following me for years I can only hope he doesn't know but he's a smart guy so it's a possibility he knows maybe. Next we need to go somewhere remote without webcams or traffic cameras or atm cameras I'm certain that's how they found us. The team he sent wasn't small they were professionals. Clark nodded his head I agree they were out to kill that's why I damaged the helicopters and destroyed the vans with my heat vision. Don't feel bad Clark those guys were mercenaries they kill people for sport, they were bad men.


	4. Marshal Lang ch 4

"Ok somewhere remote", said Lana. "Maybe an island" suggested Clark? Maybe smiled Lana. "How about Wyoming or Montana, maybe Colorado they all have remote area some completely unpopulated". Lana thought "humm what about north of yellowstone there are a couple of valleys up there that are unpopulated". "I went backpacking out there in College". "We could camp out for a couple of months and Superman could check the headlines for a trial update". "I'll go one better Lana I can build a cabin in about two hours we can be safe and warm in our own snuggle hole off the grid". "I like the sound of a cuddle hole all our own". Lana smiled "I like that idea a lot Clark but first let's get rid of this car". "I have an idea why don't I just drop it off at a marshal office of your choosing and then we make for the hills as it were". "Ok Clark that makes sense and I won't get in trouble with my boss or his boss for disposing of a government asset". "Sounds like we have a plan where do I drop the car off"? "Well how about my office in Metropolis then they can deal with it". "Oh give me a second I should leave a note in the car and the keys". Lana took a minute to write a note out addressed to her boss telling them their cover got blown and they were going off the grid and would return for the trial.

Lex was besides himself he had ordered Clark Kent to be killed, he was chained down he still wanted to choke his head lawyer as he told him of the latest attempt and how no one could find a trace of the Marshal or Kent. These kind of things don't happen to a Luthor, damn that boy scout in blue. Why did he save them, did they mean something to the alien that called earth home? Things to think about thought Lex as he scowled at his lawyer, "get out, come back in two days, I'll have plans by then". This was going to take some hard thinking thought Lex as the guards unchained him to return him to his cell. Three helicopters full of some of the best for hire guns he could get, not to mention the ground teams all taken out of action and behind bars. Only one merc managed to get away, the blackwater guys nailed everyone else. There was something there Lex just knew it he just had to figure out what it was. What was bothering Lex the most was the daily sonic boyscout boom that happened every afternoon as he was let out in the exercise yard, it was starting to piss him off. "I'll get you too Superman, it's a matter of time" swore Lex.

Clark took 3 hours to build the cabin it had a huge bathroom, a cozy bedroom, a wonderful view from the living room, and a custom kitchen all from materials on site Lana could hardly believe her boyfriends powers and talents. 3 hours in superspeed and Clark hardly broke a sweat, if she hadn't seen the cabin appear out of thin air she would have never believed that this didn't take a contractor several months to complete. She was floored at the beauty of the cabin not to mention her new boyfriend. A few days later found them settling into a routine, that saw Clark saw up before the sun and gone to patrol Metropolis and any time a worldwide disaster struck he was there, Lana got used to his disappearances very quickly after a while she barely flinched as he supersede out of as she termed their home. Lana watched every day pass knowing their honeymoon existence would be shattered once they had to return to Metropolis for the trial and the new threats it would present. She marked off another day on the calendar. Clark always returned from his duties with a cooler and the Daily Planet she read the paper every day while Superman was out doing his thing. Clark for his part also dreaded the end of he and Lana living in this artificial bubble away from the world. Lana finally asked "where he kept getting the food from hoping he wasn't being foolish shopping as Superman or worse as Clark Kent". Either would be bad one would get them killed, at least her, bullets couldn't harm Clark. He explained another member of the Justice League made the food drops at his parents farm and he left a shopping list every two days on a clipboard in the barn and to not worry. The Justice League waited a long time to see Lex Luthor behind bars they weren't going to take any chances. The days went by as she fell harder for Clark Kent soon enough she couldn't imagine a day without him in her life. Lana dreaded the day they would have to return to the real world her hope was that their relationship wouldn't end with the return to the real world. This became Lana's biggest fear that they wouldn't last as a couple.

Clark had seen a slight change in Lana over the last few days she seemed withdrawn somehow getting detached, He was worried that she was changing her mind about them. The week before the trial start date Clark asked Lana what was bothering her. Lana broke down crying that she thought he wouldn't want her anymore once they returned to the real world. She had been fretting over this for over three weeks now and it all came out in a mad rush "I'm afraid you won't want me anymore once we leave this bubble of happiness". Clark was shocked, the look on his face was one of horror, "Lana I don't want anyone but you in my life, you're it, everything I could ever want in a wife, you are perfect for me, I feel like I've known you forever and I can't imagine a day without you in my life". "Where did you get this idea my love"? "I'm sorry Clark I haven't ever had a relationship that lasted". "Everyone seems to leave me one way or another". Clark hand lifted Lana's down turned face "listen very carefully I love you and no one but you, I want to marry you Lana Lang, I want you to be my wife, the mother of our children". "That is if you want me too". She got up and found her way to his lap she kissed him "I love you too Clark Kent my Superman and yes I would love to be your wife and the mother of our children". Lana had tears running down her face she couldn't imagine a happier outcome when she woke the last thing she thought was she would be getting a marriage proposal, she stayed on Clark's lap and cried for a while, not sad tears but happy ones.

Clark brought a burner phone home with the cooler of groceries, Lana had to contact her boss to make arrangements to hand over her witness to the court system, she insisted on details of the security measures being taken at and around the courthouse. Her boss gave her everything he could, he heard something different in her voice when she talked about her charge. He hoped she didn't fall in love with Clark Kent because everyone was placing bets that he never made it to the court house. Law enforcement had noticed a big uptick on heavy weapons on the street, even Superman had seen more incidents involving military style weapons. Superman was getting concerned that the streets of Metropolis were going to become a war zone. Still they planned on a quiet return to the city.

The week before the trail Clark met up with Oliver at his swank Clock tower apartment. "Oliver I'm nervous about the upcoming trial and Lex getting there in one piece somehow I get the feeling that there is going to be trouble". "Glad you brought that up there has been a lot of chatter going on about the trial and Lex". "What is the chatter"? "Well it seems that there might be an attempt to break out Lex", "We have a source in his old security team they have gotten orders to be available two days before the trial and for an unspecified time after the trial start". "What does that mean Oliver I think that Lex is planning on trying to get away from the authorities and his inevitable prison sentence interesting". "How is he being transported"? "What we found out is the prison is using a couple of converted armored cars to deliver him to the court house". "The courthouse is being converted into a fortress from what we have seen hell my company even got a contract upgrading the buildings IT and security systems". "Do you think your guys can leave a backdoor in the system so we can use it to monitor what's going on inside and outside the courthouse"? "That's a good idea Clark, Hey Flash said he's delivered some womanly products at the drop off point care to explain"? "Well the Marshal I was assigned to is a woman a beautiful woman Oliver I, … I kinda fell in love with her while we were hiding in Florida it just happened, now I can't imagine not having her in my life". "Not to be the one throwing cold water on your happiness but does she know your Superman"? "Yes I don't know how to say this but she can read minds it's what has made her such a great marshal". "She wore a meteor rock as a necklace to honor her dead parents and she got an ability". "Oh she's from Smallville originally too but her Aunt moved them after the meteor storm and my arrival". "She knows that was your arrival too". "Yes we talked about it she ok with it says its not my fault she blames my father Jor El for poor navigation". "Well at least she accepted you as Clark and Superman unlike others that only see the hero and not the man". "This is going to sound Crazy Oliver but I feel and think about her all the time it's almost like she grew up with me at times our attachment to each other is so close". "Chloe is going to want to meet this woman of yours you know, right"? "Lana will pass the Chloe test with flying colors". "The meeting will have to be after the Luthor trial the hard part is going to be figuring out where our life will be here or there". "It will kill my mom if I move a long way away she still likes to surprise me by just showing up at my apartment".

Lex had waited for this day he smiled all morning while his guards got him ready for transport to his trial and his escape from the authorities. They locked him in the only chair in the back of what looked like a armored car no guard to keep him company that's fine he just had to sit back and enjoy the ride to freedom. Clark and Lana had made it to the transfer point and they were in another armored car they were escorted by over twenty patrol cars and a couple of modified hummer most likely former military those were armed to the teeth anyone who choose to mess with this convoy would be cut to pieces in seconds. The escort team had been expecting trouble from the start but when they arrived without issue a sigh of relief was uttered by the entire team. Clark was glad they weren't the target Oliver and his team were going to have to be ready for all hell breaking loose.

Lex felt the impact of the 40mm grenades, he smiled shortly he would be free living underground but free, take that Superman. The truck came to a screaming halt Lex felt the impact of the bazooka rounds. He could hear the screams of the guards muffled as they were, Lex smiled oh it's good to be Lex Luthor soon he would control the world. He could hear the plasma torches cutting thru the steel of his chamber to soon be giving his freedom. It got quiet for a moment then the right door fell off soon he heard "Mr. Luthor are you alright?" Lex smiled "yes I'm fine just get me out of here". Soon there was gun fire outside his men seemed to be under attack. An arrow stuck into the chair above his head Lex looked questioning his henchmen just then the arrow started to hiss and emitted some kind of gas, Lex hissed "damn you Green Arrow" as he and his crew passed out. Oliver smiled, "see that was too easy Victor" as he loosed an electrical bolt at the crew trying to get away. Lex had failed to take the Justice League into account something he was unaware of he had been fighting a group of as he called them terrorists but he couldn't identify them. This was the public coming out party, shortly Superman would be there to again collect Lex Luthor delivering him to the authorities. Clark descended from the sky just as the first reporters arrived on the scene, the impromptu press conference was addressed by Superman "once again the wheels of justice were almost circumvented today". "Lex Luthor tried to escape the justice system but today a new group has decided to stand up against Mr. Luthor and others like him". "This group of heroes are collectively known as the Justice League, they are dedicated to seeing justice being carried out and to the apprehension of criminals normal law enforcement has trouble apprehending". "I will return Mr. Luthor to the court system his trial is scheduled to start in three hours I will make sure he makes his trial date". Clark nodded to his fellow leaguers grabbing the chair from its mounting and took to the sky with Lex in tow. The remaining Justice League members posed for picture for a minute and climb aboard a helicopter taking to the skies. Oliver smiled this went better than expected tonight he would have to be extra nice to Chloe, do something extra special for watchtower, his wife. They all knew they had taken the world by surprise today they were all riding a postoperative high smiles all around. Today the world learned someone else was watching out for the world.


End file.
